fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv/5
Grawiitation Jo, höchstwahrscheinlich, allerdings hab ich schon alles nötige erledigt. Also, mehr demnächst 89.52.87.204 18:15, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC)Sir Tobi test Hauptseite Ich find die sieht um einiges besser aus, auch viel moderner und abgerundeter. *daumen hoch*--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 20:12, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki So, ich hab dein Angebot angenommen. Die Vorlage ist auch fertig geschrieben, kannst dich ja durchlesen ob das so gut ist.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 19:42, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Text AVGN Habe mal einen kurzen Text zu meinem Wiki verfasst,kannst ja sagen was dir nicht so gefällt oder ob dieser auf der Hauptseite erscheint. Vllt. kann oder soll ich ja noch was ändern,sag einfach Bescheid :) Kurze Frage Ich habe mal ne Frage,kannst du mri sagen wie ich den neuen Banner auch auf meinem AVGN-Wiki einfügen kann (da wo die Blauen Balken sind) und die man die Blauen Balken entfernen kann? Danke :) JamesHammerbro 14:55, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Na,ich habe dir mal nen Screenshot gemacht,und die Stelle markiert die ich meine :) http://i40.tinypic.com/sdzl7o.jpg :Kannst du bitte zukünftig signieren? Danke. ~~~~ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:09, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::ah, ist, ok. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:09, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Siehe hier. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:17, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) FSS Wenn's so schlimm ist, lass ich's lieber... Oh, und ich finde Drawn Together derbst langweilig, und wenn FSS ähnlich ist, will ich's glaub ich auch nicht lesen... Krustenkäse 11:12, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sagen wir's mal so: bald. Und ich bin auch keiner von diesen Leuten, die sich stundenlang solchen Mist wie Drawn Together, FurTV und ähnliches reinziehen (aber ich mag South Park xD) Es gibt ein Wiki zu South Park?!? Wat nich noch alles... Naja, ich kann ja mal gucken. Übrigens, mal rein interessehalber: wie alt wirke ich denn? Hehehe, du vergisst, das "bald" ein seeeeehr dehnbarer Begriff ist, du lagst schon richtig mit deiner Annahme^^ Ok, bis heut abend! Zeichnungen Wer macht eigentlich diese skurillen Zeichnungen zu AfW8 und andere (wie z.B. deine Hexe^^)? Sie sind - nun - TOLL! Krustenkäse 12:45, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wow sehen gar nicht schlecht aus (*schleim* ^^). Gehört die Hexe Marta zu einer Geschichte, oder wolltest du einfach nur ein Portrait von dir? (das soll jetzt nicht beleidigend wirken, ich mein's nicht ernst) Wofür steht TSOTL? (die Seite ist ja RIESIG! Wie lange schreibt ihr da schon dran?!?) Ok. Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Du hast definitiv zu viel Freizeit^^ Wie findest du eigentlich meine AfW8-Geschichte? Nitzudan fand sie komisch... Vielleicht haben sie rein zufällig eine, aber sie wurde noch nicht erwähnt (so eine Art "Paralleldimensionskantine" oder so - gott, das klingt irgendwie lächerlich^^) Was ist denn mit Koch Kawasaki? Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, alle AfW8-Folgen zu lesen, ich habe mir nur die Grundinfos angeeignet. Gruß Tja, dann wollt ich nur mal bescheid sagen, dass ich es entdeckt habe(XD), auf ein Glück für die Partnerwikischaft! :) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 15:31, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Wenn ich heute Abend wieder meine Wiki-Stunden habe lese ich es gerne und werde Feedback geben. LG -- 13:43, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Wo genau soll man eigentlich das Feedback zuir Satire Story hinschreiben? -- 00:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sorry ich weiß tut mir voll leid das ich nichts mach. echt scheiße voll im stress privat leben zum kotzen alles echt scheißendreck ^^ blöde prüfungen sag ich nur und alles und bei dir so??? des is eig des einzige was ich zurzeit am pc mach alles andere is egal glaub ich ^^? bei dir läufts ja nich schlecht oder??? --arnfear 17:26, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :sorry hab ich nich, aber icq und msn?--arnfear 17:32, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::ich würde ja skype runterladen aber hat etwas mehr gründe 1. nich mein pc ^^, 2. zu langsam, warum das nich mein pc? meiner is am arsch und ich kann an dem fast überhaupt nix machen des kotzt so an--arnfear 17:35, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::mmhh ka ^^ also ich versuchs nach denprüfungen wieder weiter zu machen aber mal schauen--arnfear 17:47, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::vielen dank die sind scho im april und die letzte im juni etwa ^^--arnfear 18:07, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::genau ^^--arnfear 21:21, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßung Hallo MtaÄ! Bist du ein Bot oder hast du immer eine Live-Version der letzten Änderungen neben dir? So schnell nach dem ersten Edit wurde ich noch nie begrüßt. Also vielen Dank auch für dieselbige ;-) Grüße --Thirafydion 17:20, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ow, ist das fies! Es war tatsächlich ein Bot, der in deinem Namen geschrieben hat! Das ist ja wirklich gemein. Und ich bin drauf reingefallen ;-). Grüße --Thirafydion 17:27, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, ja, Bot Wikia ist global aktiv (sofern nicht deaktiviert). Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:31, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frage könnte mein Bakugan Wikia bitte zu Euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Laximilian scoken 09:37, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Warum nicht? Hast du denn schon einen Banner/Text für die Hauptseite? 15:07, 14. April 2009 (UTC) Ja--Laximilian scoken 14:24, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, kann ich den haben? 15:07, 15. April 2009 (UTC) Ja--Laximilian scoken 18:51, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Kann ich den hier haben/kannst du ihn mir geben? 18:53, 15. April 2009 (UTC) [thumb|left|[http://de.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan Bakugan:Das Wiki rund um Monster und Karten|400px]]--Laximilian scoken 19:30, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, danke! 19:32, 15. April 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Hi MtaÄ, kleine Frage: Darf man hier eigentlich auch Fanfiction-Geschichten posten und, wenn nein, was für Geschichten gehören dann hier rein? Viele Grüße, Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia 21:59, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, man darf Fanfiction posten (vgl. Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Eiskalte Korruption) AfW8 ist sogar die größte Fanfiction bis jetzt :) Einfach Geschichte:Name für die Hauptübersicht machen und Geschichte:Name/Teil 1 Name für den Teil eins. 07:24, 16. April 2009 (UTC) ::Muss man Serien schreiben oder reicht auch einfach eine Geschichte? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia 07:39, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, natürlich reicht auch eine alleine. Nur ich dachte, es könnte vielleicht mehr werden. Also am besten nimmst du die Box hier, du musst nicht mehr "Geschichte:" reinschreiben, kommt automatisch. 07:42, 16. April 2009 (UTC) break=yes prefix=Geschichte: preload=Vorlage:Seite/Hist editintro=Vorlage:Seite/Hist/Editintro buttonlabel=Neue Geschichte hinzufügen Frage kannst du mir auf meinen Partnerseiten den Banner von Meerundmeer Wikia setzen--Laximilian scoken 19:07, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Muss eine Geschichte an ein reales Konzept angelegt sein oder kann man auch eine ohne anhang an die Wirklichkeit schreiben? '--Toa Hagah Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 10:07, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist ganz deiner Vorliebe überlassen. Wie du es lieber magst. Ich setz kaum Grenzen hier :) 12:15, 19. April 2009 (UTC) Welche Vorlagen müssen alles in eine Geschichte? '--Toa Hagah Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:53, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, gut dass du fragst: oben habe ich eine Inputbox, wo drunter ein Button mit "Geschichte irgendwie" steht. Einfach den Namen da reinschreiben, und schon kommt alles automatisch. 14:06, 19. April 2009 (UTC) Deine Arbeit Hey, ich bewundere deine Arbeit total, bitte ruf mich doch mal an, ich würde gerne mal mit dir sprechen, wie du so bist: lg timo schmitz :Ah, das ist schön zu hören, doch anrufen werde ich nicht, hab leider keine Zeit. Welche Geschichte meinst du genau? 10:23, 22. April 2009 (UTC) ::Nichts für ungut, aber ich glaube der Typ hat dich verarscht^^ Hier ein warscheinlicher Beweis...--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 13:06, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke, ich kanns mir denken, nur ich wollt ihn nicht gleich blocken ;) Ich mein, wer liest das hier schon außer mir? :) 13:10, 22. April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt wieder melde, nur ich meine deine Geschichte Flat Share Society! Ich lese deine Story unheimlich gerne, und lasse mich durch deine Schreibkunst auch gerne inspirieren, und das ist wirklich kein Fake, das auf der anderen Seite war mein kleiner Bruder, der macht lauter solchen Unsinn, ich kann echt nix dafür, nur bitte nimm mich ernst, und das mit der einen Adresse, ist auch nur ein Fake gewesen, nur bloßer Unsinn! Bitte antworte mir, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten, und bitte sperre mich auch nicht, das wäre einfach nur unfair! Lg TS :Ah, ok. Dir gefällt FSS? Hehe :) wenn du mitschreiben möchtest, kannst du gerne mal eine Episode schreiben, ich seh sie mir dann mal an (ob du nicht genau so weiterschreiben kannst wie ich :) Nur wäre es schön, wenn du dafür ein kostenloses Wikia-Benutzerkonto , dann kann ich dich auf deiner Diskussionsseite anschreiben (und komm im normalfall auch nicht auf die Idee dich zu sperren :) Ah, was mich noch interessieren würde, wie hast du mein Wiki gefunden? 12:15, 27. April 2009 (UTC) Also, ich melde mich mal die nächsten Tage an, ich denke das wird dann für uns beide mit der Kommunikation einfacher werden. Und dieses Wiki habe ich über Ashka gefunden, sie hat mir mal die Adresse gegeben gehabt, ich denke du kennst sie von hier! Und ich schau mal, ob ich was schreiben werde, weil ich wüsste jetzt gar nicht, was ich schreiben sollte, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich werde dir dann Bescheid geben, wenn ich mich angemeldet habe! Lg :Hehe, Ashka, ok. Und zum schreiben, nun, das ist immer ne Stimmungs- und Ideensache, mir fällt auch nicht immer was ein, aber liegt warscheinlich mehr dran, dass ich noch als Wikia Helfer tätig bin. Nun, ich freue mich, wenn du mir schreibst, sobald du dich angemeldet hast! 15:18, 28. April 2009 (UTC) Mp3? Warum kann MUM .mp3 benutzen? Beim Nintendo-Wiki klappts nicht... Wurde das hier als Test freigeschaltet?--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 15:07, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab Avatar gefragt (gut wenn man einen Draht zu ihm hat ;) und du meinst den Player oder das Format an sich? Beides eine Extention. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:19, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Eigentlich beides^^ Könnten das auch Leute bekommen... die ehm.. keinen Draht zu ihm haben? xDDD--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 19:51, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, das ist schwieeeeeerig :) Denn mit dem Draht kann man ihn immer mal wieder wachrütteln oder stören, so dass es schneller geht ;) nee, geht schon. Er ist aber bis Montag nicht da; ich trags mal auf der todo-Liste ein Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:02, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Partnerseite Vorstellung Kann ich hier auch mein partner Wiki Vorstellen, und wo muss ich denn denn Text hinschreiben-- 16:59, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Hauptseite/Partnerseiten/Bakugan wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ich muss das dann morgen freischalten (sofern eingefügt). Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:05, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::text ist fertig-- 17:36, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) OnePiece Fanon Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 05:28, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Paper Mario = Partnerseite Könnte das Paper Mario Wiki zu denn Partnerseiten des MehrUndMehr Wiki´s gehören antworte auf meiner Disku.--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Mario Kart Wiki) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (HSM Wiki) 07:45, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) kannst du dann denn Banner im Paper Mario Hochladen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Mario Kart Wiki) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (HSM Wiki) 17:21, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tempel der Zeit (AfW8) Normalerweise werde ich ja wegen sowas angeschnauzt, jetzt schnauze ich dich mal an: Ist "Tempel der Zeit" nicht ein wenig arg Zelda-haltig? Um nicht zu sagen, der Name ist komplett der gleiche. MFG, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 14:32, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn du mir sagst, wofür der gebraucht wird bzw. wo der steht wem der gehört etc... || >>>nosig<<< Kelke Fran 12:35, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC)